Warrior Cats Lemons
by Animadness
Summary: OC form is in the first chapter! A collection of various WC lemons.
1. OC Form

**Hi guys! If you want an OC put into a story here's the form:**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat 2:**

**Relationship type: (GirlXGirl, BoyXGirl, BoyXBoy etc.)**

**Title:**

**Other:**


	2. Copper X Alley Cats (Rape)

Copper slunk onto the path with great care. Her beautifully combed body gleamed like polished bronze. A pink collar hung round her neck, the little silver bell jingling with every step she took. She was well known in the neighbourhood, and many cats jumped up onto their garden fences to greet her. She took the left turn into a dark alley, the well-known short-cut into the woods. The trouble was, she didn't have any other kittypets with her.

A thickset black tom crept behind her, blending in perfectly with the dark shadows. With a sharp hiss, Copper was on her pure white belly, being shoved into the muddy ground. "Hey!" she squealed indignantly. She tried to wriggle over to get a look at her attacked, but his large paws slammed into her shoulder blades.

"Nice try, kittypet," her attacker growled. Copper heard two other sets of paws jump down around her. Copper felt a set of teeth grip her tail, and lift it upwards. A rough, firm tongue licked her bottom fiercely, making her feel uncomfortable. She wriggled, and was flipped over onto her back, displaying her tight pink core. She heard laughter from the unseen cats. Her most private areas were being displayed to complete strangers!

She saw a long, slimy tendril above her. It grew closer, and closer until she realised what it was. A cats member was being lowered onto her face! She struggled, and opened her mouth to yowl... The cats member was pushed into her throat. "Suck on it!" hissed the cat whose member was in her mouth. She was about to bite it, but a cats face was visible above her own.

"Bite, and it's over," he meowed. Copper gulped, and slowly sucked the cats dick. It grew bigger in her mouth, and she felt hot. _No! I can't be liking this! _she thought desperately. Suddenly, the cat squirted precum into her mouth. She found herself swallowing. Again, she felt the rasping tongue on her skin, but, this time, it was around her core.

She twisted her head so the member fell out of her mouth. An angry hiss erupted from the cat whose dick she was meant to be sucking. "P-please, no..." she stammered.

"Oh, yes. This is what happens to stubborn kittypets like you," a voice said. The tongue licked closer and closer to her beautiful virgin core. Then, she felt it delve inside, licking her walls like there was no tomorrow. The cat who put their dick in Copper's mouth shuffled his grey rear onto the golden kittypet's face, so he was nearly sitting on her.

After more of this torture, the grey cat got up off her face, and said "Crouch, kittypet."

"No, p-please," she stuttered, knowing what was coming.

The cat licking her core stopped. He turned around, revealing a scarred brown face. He gripped Copper's scruff and pulled her up sharply. He got up onto her rump and slammed her front down. Then, he stuck his long red member into her core, making her scream with pain. "No, stop!" she yowled desperately, trying to bump him off. He thrust himself deeper and deeper, breaking her barrier. A seed shot out with a pop.

He got calmly off Copper, acting as though nothing happened. He grinned at her, then him and his two friends jumped through a broken window, and dissapeared.

Copper stood there, stunned.


	3. Fernstar X Spidertail X Jayclaw (Rape)

**Hi! This is a request from Hazelbreeze ! I hopeyou enjoy!**

Fernstar slunk through the reeds, her beautiful yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight. It was the perfect night for a spot of hunting. She straightened up when she reached the RiverClan border. The starlit brook trickled peacefully through the rocks. She scooped up a sparkling fish with a swipe from her brown paw. It wriggled for a second, and was still. Fernstar gave a _mrrow_ of happiness. The fish was large and fat; the elders would surely appreciate it.

The young leadercaught many more fish, the shimmering scales piled up next to her. The aroma was overpowering_,_ she was amazed the nearby ThunderClan cats hadn't attempted a raid. She began to feel tired, so she dropped to her paws, and fell asleep.

It was the whispering that awoke her. She yawned, stretched, and blinked her large golden eyes. _Pfft! _she thought, _Smells like fifty ShadowClan cats have been marking their territory! _She blinked and looked around. The pile of fish had gone! Who had taken it? She shot up. They would pay!

Suddenly, it felt as if all the air was knocked out of her. Something large and heavy had planted itself on her back. She twisted her head around to face her attacker. "ShadowClan!" she hissed, "How dare you?" On her back was a large, black tom with a thin, spindly tail. "Spidertail?" she asked.

"Yes, Fernstar." purred Spidertail calmly. Fernstar had spoken to him many time a at Gatherings, he was a gentle cat, could be a little cross at times, but otherwise nice. Another cat emerged from the reeds. She had never seen this one before. He was bulky and muscled, with eyes the colour of rain. A long scar ran across his back.

"I, " he said, "am Jayclaw."

"Spidertail, why are you on my back?" Fernstar asked.

"For revenge, revenging Tigerstar for your traitor of a Clan," Spidertail purred. There was no hint of laughter in his voice, "every cat knows something needs to be done, but we are the only ones who are brave enough to take action!"

"We think we've found a suitable punishment," hissed Jayclaw.

Without saying another word, the grey tom launched himself at Fernstar's side, knocking her onto her back. Spidertail stood over her. It was now Fernstar realised what a powerful force he was. His claws were unsheathed, his teeth looking like crescent moons. He bent his head down, and licked Fernstar's neck. It tickled, and the she-cat wriggled. The black tom began to lick further down her soft fur, reaching her nipples. He took one up in his teeth, and began to suck.

It dawned on Fernstar what they were doing. She tried to squirm out from underneath Spidertail, but Jayclaw blocked her. Spidertail sucked each nipple in turn, until they felt hard in his mouth. She saw his pink member come out of it's sheath. It was growing longer and longer.

Jayclaw had vanished. She saw this as a chance. She wriggled out from underneath Spidertail... and ran. But she was pushed over before she made over the river. Jayclaw stood over her, his member throbbing. "Suck it." he ordered. Trembling, Fernstar licked it. "I said SUCK not LICK." Jayclaw growled, un sheathing his claws and putting a paw to Fernstar's throat. Fernstar was to terrified to disobey. She took the pink worm in her mouth, and began to suck.

Deep, throaty moans erupted from Jayclaw. Fernstar could feel the member growing big and stiff in her mouth. Cum exploded from it. It tasted disgusting, but one look from Spidertail told her to swallow. The tom's spindly black tail swished with aggression. After what seemed like an eternity, Jayclaw told her to stop. Fernstar spat his member out. It tasted disgusting on her tongue.

"Ca-can I go n-now?" Fernstar begged desperately.

"I haven't had my fun yet. Roll over." instructed Spidertail.

Fernstar already knew what was coming. She rolled over onto her front miserably. She was saving this for her mate! "Hunter's crouch, please," grinned Spidertail manically. Fernstar crouched, her tail covering her core. Jayclaw growled again, and she removed it. Spidertail's member was throbbing. He clawed at Fernstar's hips, and sank his teeth into her ginger scruff. Then, he thrust. His dick was huge! The poor she-cat let out a caterwhal of anguish. His sharp barbs raked her core. Her core was going to split, she was sure!

Spidertail thrust in and out, and each time Fernstar yowled. He purposely missed her good spot, his barbs raking her walls more and more. Then, with a pop, a seed shot in, as well as a load of cum. His juices mixed with hers, and they broke apart. "That's better, " he whispered, "you've learnt better than to be a traitor to ShadowClan..." They slunk off, into the darkness, leaving Fernstar alone in a pool of cum and blood...


	4. Lionstar X Badgerclaw (Lust)

**Ok, guys, I am soo sorry for not posting! I've been really busy with school & such stuff. Anyway, request from XHybristisityX. See ya at the end.**

Lionstar surveyed Badgerclaw training. He was beginning to feel like Ravenwing, the glossy black she-cat he was fighting, was starting to get too rough with the handsome tom, although he didn't say it. His deputy, Rockfur, suddenly yowled, "Stop!". The two cats broke away. "Ravenwing," Rockfur said sternly, "claws _sheathed_." Ravenwing ducked her head, embarrassed. She began to walk back to camp.

Badgerclaw, meanwhile, went deeper into the forest, dragging his bloodstained paws. Lionstar followed him slowly, keeping to the trees and dense undergrowth. Badgerclaw was obviously too wrapped up in his own grief to care. Suddenly, the black and white tom tripped on a pebble, sending him flying. He landed on his back, legs flying. Lionstar raced over to him. "A-are you alright?" He bent down to give Badgerclaw's scratched paw a lick, when the black toms neck craned upwards, and their noses touched.

"L-Lionstar?" Badgerclaw gasped, excited and scared of this new feeling.

Lionstar felt his eyes trail down Badgerclaw's handsome body, and stared at his cock. Unable to stop himself, he gave it a tiny lick. The black tom shivered, but his pale eyes pleaded with lust. Lionstar set to work, licking the tom's dick fervently. Noticing how Badgerclaw relaxed at this, he began sucking on it, bobbing his head and massaging the soft-stones gently. He swirled his tongue and deep-throated it.

Badgerclaw didn't want the deed to go undone, so he reached a paw behind his leader's legs and gently circled his large soft-stones. Lionstar pulled off with a pop. "W-we could... Go further?" he whispered.

"I'd love that," Badgerclaw licked his leader's nose.

Lionstar pulled Badgerclaw up. "Hunting crouch, please." Badgerclaw obliged and lifted his bushy tail up high. Lionstar giggled and lined himself up with his hole. He teased a little, circling it, occasionally dipping in. Badgerclaw growled, so the golden leader plunged in, immediately thrusting in and out. Badgerclaw quickly began thrusting his hips back, timing them perfectly to Lionstar's thrusts. "Oh dear, not a virgin," tutted Lionstar.

Badgerclaw purred, "I mated Dawnfur."

"Hmm." He broke off, and cummed onto both his cock and Badgerclaw's face. The tom swirled his tongue around his mouth, licking up every last drop of cum. "Clean my cock," mewed Lionstar.

The black tom quickly took the cock in his mouth, feeling the largeness inside of him.

"We'll do this again." Lionstar promised.


End file.
